La La La
by VixenOfDeath809
Summary: Simple.Short oneshot of SasuxSaku.


La La La

A one-shot Naruto

By:VixenofDeath

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Naruto series...:cries in the corner:

My inspration was based on Se7en's :korean singer: song, La La La.I just thought maybe it would work between the case of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship :wether friend or lovers:.But anywho I'll put it down like this:

_**Read and Enjoy!**_

_**p.S. Alittle twist in the ending!;p**_

- - - - - - - - - -

_A lonely walk started the loner as each step echoed from the dark empty night in Konoha. On his back was his clothes and a small backpack filled with materials of battle and small, little things of no use._

_He was leaving this place for good._

_- - - - - - - - -_

"This place is the part of the exit gates of Konoha...isn't it?"

A small voice came from a familiar pink haired girl as she appeared from the red pole of the park.

He stopped and looked up to see her, face frowned with grief and sadness.

"You shouldn't be out at this time of night Sakura," he said in a strict cold voice as he walked past her, no questions passing.

Sakura finally spoke.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You really hate me don't you?" her voice seemed cracked but she tried to keep it in a low tone.

He stopped after these word came out.

Did he?

Sakura spoke more, of memories and special mishaps that appeared in Team 7's way.

He knew...all of it, every memory of what happened between the Dobe and Kakashi-sensei.

But it didn't matter to him.

"No I don't remember them."

He sensed her aura drop again, but did nothing to comfort her.

It was hopeless he told her.

No one could save him from this anger that the avenger made him.

But she tried.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Inwardly he smirked.

Sakura was a pretty stupid girl. She never focused on her surroundings, making her completely weak.

Yet he saved her from all the life threatning problems.

He knew that she was affecting him. Like a seed. Growing in his iceboxed heart.

But he didn't wanna say it. Nothing could ruin this, he practically **yearned** for since the death of his clan.

So after her efforts he simply turned around, his inward smirk showing on his once dangerous features.

"After all this time," he saw her apathetic face, tears streaming down and her once apple green eyes softened,

"Your still annoying..." It was then Sakura's face completely shook and dropped to look at the floor.

He continued on his way, not knowing his own heart, that seemed warped and twisted...pulsed a shock of pain in his body.

He then didn't notice his eyes, brimmed with clear-like liquid streamed to his face.

- - - - - - - - - -

**The Sasuke Uchiha was crying.**

He heard her yell, "If you leave I'll scream and-"

She didn't have time as she felt warm lips brush with hers.

He did it...

He kissed Haruno Sakura.

And it felt **damn** right.

But as quick than a second he stopped and pressured a nerve that made her eyes widen to see his tears before darkness consumed her that night.

Picking her up with one free hand and wiping his eyes with another he put her on the cold night bench.

Smoothing her down in a comfortable position he looked at her once more before journeying into the night again.

Both Sasuke and Sakura would'nt forget their secret word they silently said to each other that night he left.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_"Aishiteru..."_

_"Bokura ga Ita..."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

But that still did not persuade him to return.

Well, maybe he might...

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's notes:ARGH!!!If my dad didn't keep annoying me this would had been more better but the ideas slipped away from all his yelling at me..kuso.But anyway please feel free to comment and flame on how I should have made this more better in anyway. It was a one time fling.And to tell ya the truth. I did NOT watch the episode to it. Im angsting on how stupid Sasuke left our poor Sakura-chan. But I think (in his pov) that he learned to accept Sakura so yeah he got respect for that...grr**

**Don't forget ya'll READ AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
